It is known that ski poles must today satisfy special safety requirements both of the skier and of the supervisory authorities. The ski pole grips present on the market and their hand straps no longer satisfy safety expectations. Firstly, the hand is caught in the hand strap and, secondly, the hand is not sufficiently protected from abrasion upon falls. In addition to this, the pommel of the ski pole constitutes a considerable safety risk. In accordance with recent safety regulations, the impact surface of the pommel must be at least 25 cm.sup.2 in order to avoid substantial injuries to the face and body upon a fall on the pole.
As a result, pole grips have, it is true, become safer, but as a result of the impact surface described and the use of lateral strap guards which are larger and heavier, the ski poles become top-heavy.